100 Shots of Life
by LoveHappinessLifeFate
Summary: 100 looks into life in the Bones universe. There will be happiness, sadness, humor, hijinks and angst all wrapped up into one. My submission for the Bonesology microfiction hiatus challenge.
1. Hide

**_A/N: This is my submission for the Bonesology microfiction hiatus challenge. I've never done fan fiction before so here's my first stab...here goes nothing!_**

* * *

Hide

The sound of rustling leaves and ragged breathing cuts through the darkness. Booth and Brennan frantically race through the brush; getting as far away as possible from the shots echoing in the distance.

"I should have never let you stay with me Bones. It's too risky. We should have split up so I could draw the attention away from you."

"No Booth, no way. You know we are always better together. I will not leave you"

They stop sprinting for a minute as Booth quickly assesses the situation. The shots seem to be moving closer to them and Booth begins to realize there is no way they can out run this the area he finds an overturned tree to take cover. Booth grabs Brennan's arm and drags her with him. They hunker down below the tree and wait.

"Booth…."

"Bones shhh, they are going to hear us."

"After assessing the situation and calculating the probabilities of attack I strongly believe I will need a gun."

"I'm your…"

"Yes, I know you're my gun but this is ridiculous you are holding two guns just give me one."

Booth hears footsteps coming closer to them and knowing it's the quickest way to keep her quiet he hands over a gun.

They sit in silence and wait but it seems no one is coming. After scanning the area and finding no potential threats Booth motions for them to quietly stand and run.

Immediately rapid shots ring out through the forest. They fall to their knees looking at each other with horror as sharp pain and warm, red wetness radiates down their backs.

"Well so much for those sniper senses Dad. How could you not see us? I think it might be time for glasses old man."

Christine and Michael Vincent come bounding out from behind the trees tumbling over each other as they fall down laughing at the sight of the great crime fighting duo, Booth and Brennan covered in paintball splatter, flabbergasted looks on their faces.


	2. Amnesia

_**A/N: This piece is from Sweets POV after Booth wakes up from his coma. I wanted to show a bit of the conundrum he found himself in to help Booth back from his amnesia. Of course we all know which reality Sweets finally chose to guide Booth towards whether we liked it or not...but I'd like to believe he was conflicted about how to approach the situation.**_

* * *

Amnesia 

These two are seriously a psychological enigma of epic proportions.

Agent Booth has amnesia from his brain surgery. But not just normal amnesia of course, it's the kind that required an elaborate backstory created in Dr. Brennan's mind and read aloud to him for days.

He thinks they are in love. (He's not totally wrong about that part) Married night club owners and here's the kicker expecting a child. (That's the part that is the problem) This could really not be a worse psychosis to be under considering their normal tenuous handle of their feelings toward one another.

This whole situation has absolutely petrified Dr. Brennan. I'm sure some of it is simply guilt because she believes she has created this problem by reading that story to him. But I know the worst part for her is facing the feelings they both keep so close to the surface. But of course she has dealt with this the way she always does, by running away to some dig in a far off place.

I'm conflicted by this whole thing. Obviously I have to help Agent Booth go back to his own reality but what reality is that really?

We all know those two are in love. There is no way after spending time with them you can come to any other conclusion. But they don't seem to be in on the secret. (or they just don't want to be)

So do I help him come back to a reality he was tricking himself into believing or the one where he fully faces his feelings for Dr. Brennan and finally gets them out in the open?

At this point I'm really not sure what is better for both of them. Which just goes to show the absurdity of the whole thing, because Agent Booth is my patient and it should be about only what is best for him…but they have wrapped their lives up so tightly around each other now it's what is best for them.

Like they are already some kind of couple. Who am I kidding; they are already some kind of couple.


	3. Funeral

Funeral

Parker looked across the tarmac to their final destination, then glanced back at his two siblings who looked about as miserable as he felt.

He inwardly thanked God for his luck to have two people like them to share this burden. He remembered his early life as an only child and although it was nice, having siblings had become one of his greatest joys.

The threesome ascended the stairs to the small helicopter with two urns hugged closely in their arms. They were here to complete an adventure that had been planned many years ago. In fact, when Brennan initially planned her volcanic burial she was younger than any of their children were now.

She passed away a few months shy of her 90th birthday, while sitting quietly with Booth. All these years she had predicted that Booth would die first. For once she was wrong, but not by much, he followed her just one week later.

When they began reviewing their parent's will no one was surprised that Booth's only request was "bury me with Bones."

So here they were, the three Booth kids, ready to take their parents on one final adventure and after spending their over 30, 40 or 50 years together they had been on a lot of adventures.

As they approached the volcano Parker took out his phone and opened an email from his parent's lawyer. It had an audio file attached with instructions from their parents to play once they were ready to spread the ashes. The minute he pressed play the sad looks and quiet tears left their faces. They all laughed and sang while they sent their parents off together one last time to their song.

"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. Got a fever of a hundred and three…"


	4. The End

The End

 _In the end what made them each happy was the exact opposite of what they always thought they needed. A scientist who lived her life for hard evidence found happiness by having faith in a good man and a gambler who lived his life on faith found contentment in a woman who provided him hard evidence of her love._

Booth closed the book and looked at his wife and daughter cuddled on the sofa across from him. They had fallen asleep while he was reading the final chapter of Sweets book to them for the tenth time this month. Ever since Angela and Avalon brought that manuscript to their house Christine had claimed it as her favorite story in the whole wide world. In truth, it was his favorite story too.

They really had taken the long way to happy. Sitting down and reading it on paper he couldn't believe how they had both been so blind for so long.

When his 20 something year old self offered marriage to Rebecca he thought he was taking a step towards the life he wanted. When she said no, he never really considered that his requirement of a perfect marriage was part of the problem. After he received a second rejection to marriage from Hannah (although it was the third major rejection in his life from a woman) he started to wonder if it was him.

What he hadn't realized until later was that the problem was not him as a person, all of the women who said no still regarded him as a wonderful man. His problem was the extremely narrow parameters he set to experience that great happiness.

Sitting there looking at the woman who finally gave him the life he thought he always needed, he realized his parameters had changed.

All he really needed to make it to happy was her all along.


	5. Lament

Lament

Christine Brennan-Booth had always responded well to rationality, logic and sound reason. But that was really no surprise considering her mother's disposition and parenting style.

That's not to say she hadn't picked up a thing or two from her father in talents and temperament. Like her father she loved the Flyers, loud music, and she could charm just about anybody into just about anything.

She had the best of both of them and unfortunately the hot temper of the two of them combined. It was an adorable and lethal combination.

When Christine set her mind to wanting something that her parents had denied it was only a matter of time before the great lamentations began. Her sorrow over the slightest things could drive her parents to distraction which is exactly why Booth found Brennan on their bathroom floor with a bottle of wine and a chagrined look on a Tuesday night, trying to ignore the loud music coming from Christine's room.

"Bones are you hiding from our daughter?"

"What? No…"

"Christine seems a little upset about something. Want to tell me what is going on?"

"She made a request that I denied and now she is showing displeasure in my decision."

"What did she ask for?"

"You're not going to like it."

"What did she want Bones?"

"She wants to go on a date. Rationally I know 16 is a normal age for this behavior but then she mentioned the drive-in movie theater. That led me to think about our date last week at that same theater and that thing we did in the back seat and it made me give what was probably an irrational answer."

Booth turned on his heels and walked out. A few minutes later he returned with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"I think we're going to need something a little stronger for this one Bones."


	6. Crucify

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews! If I haven't sent you a personal thank you I'm sorry but know I really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

Crucify

I love my wife. Truly and completely.

One of the things I love most about her is the fierce way she loves the people closest to her.

I understand, I really do get that it's killing her to see her best friend breaking in way none of us have seen since that upside down year after Maluku. She's lashing out right now. Crucifying the character of a man she knows to be good because she just can't comprehend this horrible situation.

I don't hold it against her. But honestly what I see is that there are two miserable souls in this mess.

I can see that Booth is trying to let her have us; her family, her squints, her safe haven in the storm. But he has forgotten we are **_his_** family too.

So that's what brings me to this off the beaten path place called Paradise Lost. Angela came home last night talking about Brennan finding a card for this place in Booth's pocket. Brennan thought it must be a strip club but even Angela conceded that didn't sound much like Booth.

Booth's alone at the bar where there are, not surprisingly, absolutely no women. He spots me out of the corner of his eye and hangs his head not sure of what message or advice I'm coming to give. I know Booth isn't a talk it out kind of guy so I'm not really here with any plan. I don't have anything particular I want to say. I just want him to know I still trust him, I know there's more to this story. Offer him some sort of quiet solidarity.

I do the only thing I think he'd appreciate, sit one seat away and raise two fingers to the bartender. "We'll take two please"

* * *

 **A/N: This is a short Hodgins POV from The Secrets in the Proposal. I hoped that was pretty obvious but I thought I'd put it down here just in case.**


	7. Deaf

**Deaf**

"Mommy what does it mean when someone is deaf?"

"Well Christine it is a medical condition that describes the impairment of an individual's hearing ability."

"Do you know if you are deaf?"

"Yes, Christine people who are deaf know they have limited hearing capabilities and compensate sometimes with medical devices that aid their hearing or by speaking in a language called sign language that utilizes gestures as communication."

"Okay…"

"Christine while I strongly support your pursuit of knowledge in any subject is there a reason you chose to learn more about this subject today?"

"Michael Vincent made me angry in school today so I was ignoring him when he was calling my name on the playground and then when I didn't answer him he asked if I was deaf or something."

"While I understand your feelings in choosing to ignore Michael Vincent generally that is not a strategy that yields favorable outcomes in friendships. When you are upset with your friend it is best to discuss your irritations and come to a mutual agreement."

"But sometimes you ignore Daddy."

"I do not ignore Daddy."

"I heard him last week talking angrily to you about how you ignored him at work and didn't let him go first into a house and how that wasn't safe."

"Yes…you are right, I was acting irrationally at that moment and I didn't choose my best actions."

At just that moment Booth walked in behind Brennan and Christine a smug look on his face.

"Wow Bones. Never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth. Wish I had a recorder to remind you later."


	8. Cliff

**A/N: This begins where "The Hole in the Heart" fades to black.**

* * *

 **Cliff**

The group walked back inside the Jeffersonian, notes of "Lime in Da' Coconut" still floating through the air. Hodgins brought out cups and one of his alcoholic concoctions. After a brief toast to their fallen friend the team dispersed with instructions from Cam to not return for a few days.

Booth and Brennan got into the SUV, an easy silence falling between them as they rode to his apartment, their only communication being their hands held over the center console. They hadn't really discussed what happened the night before or what was going to happen between them but for tonight it was understood neither wanted to be alone.

After a mostly quiet dinner they both crashed, exhausted into his bed, barely getting the light turned off before they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

In the early morning light Brennan woke to Booth watching her. He moved closer and their lips lightly touched, just a whisper of a kiss. So many emotions had traveled through Brennan in the past two days and understanding how she was feeling was not something she did well. But she did know here in this moment, wrapped in his arms, with his lips on hers everything felt right.

There were conversations that needed to be had and problems to be sorted. The future of their relationship was hanging over a metaphorical cliff. But at this moment, here where everything felt so right, she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore so she deepened the kiss and soon they were spiraling into ecstasy together.

Cliffs be damned.


	9. Float

**Float**

When Parker announced that he was moving to New York for college Booth and Brennan decided to buy a vacation home on the Jersey shore where they could all meet for relaxation and family time.

They were relaxing at the house alone because the younger kids were at summer camp. So it was a surprise when Parker called asking if he could come but of course they said yes assuring him they always had time for their children.

He had been mostly quiet since his arrival. Answering questions about school and joking around with Booth but something was off.

Brennan found Parker sitting in the pool so she grabbed a float and lay on it in the pool next to him.

"Hey Parker, would you mind some company?"

"Sure, it's really nice to spend time with you alone. We almost never do that."

"I agree. Is everything ok you seem….something?"

He looked at her with a defeated look and sighed.

"I'm afraid Dad is going to be so disappointed in me."

Brennan studied his face and then replied.

"Parker we love you, nothing can change that."

"I know… it's just everything is falling apart. I'm failing out of college, which isn't the worst part. The worst part is I'm failing because of all the partying and drinking. I can't seem to stop the drinking and when I woke up yesterday I couldn't remember the night before, which is why I came here. I'm scared and I don't know where to turn."

Brennan reached to tap his chin so he would look her in the eye. Once their eyes met she held his hand.

"I love you and your Dad loves you this doesn't change that. But I really think it's time you and your Dad had a talk about this family and addiction. I think he will understand more than you realize."

TBC


	10. Engage

**A/N: This is a bit past 300 words but I just couldn't cut it anymore. Oh well** **:)** **This continues where my last piece left off.**

* * *

 **Engage**

"Booth, I need to engage in a conversation with you about a difficult subject."

"Bones, the sun is out, the beach is beautiful and my son is here, what could be the problem?"

"I had a discussion with Parker this afternoon about how he is doing in school."

The hint of apprehension in Brennan's voice made Booth sit up from his relaxed position and pay attention in a way he hadn't been doing prior.

"First, I want you to know that I will support you and Parker in any capacity you choose. Second, just know without any doubt you are a wonderful father and this…development…doesn't change that."

"Out with it Bones, you're making me nervous."

"Parker has confided in me that… he is struggling…with what I think might be an alcohol addiction."

Booth's only reaction was a sharp intake of breath so Brennan pressed on.

"He thinks he is failing out of college due to a large amount of partying and drinking. The reason he came to see us is because he woke up and realized he had no recollection of the previous night and that scared him."

Booth looked at her with so much pain in his eyes the only reaction she could think to give him was a tight hug for reassurance. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"This is my biggest fear you know, passing my inadequacies on to my children."

"I know you never wanted to see your children struggle the way you have. But you are uniquely equipped to aid Parker in this situation. You have successfully managed your addiction for a long time now and he needs a role model like that. But to be that role model you need to entrust him with the truth."

"I know. It's been time. I've just never been able to figure out how to tell my son about my biggest failure."

"Well how about instead you look at it as sharing with him your greatest triumph"

Booth got up to go find Parker but before leaving gave Brennan a deep kiss.

"Bones, living life with you, that is my greatest triumph."


End file.
